Comfort
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Aomine goes to visit his boyfriend, Kise, after he punches Haizaki Shogou. Aomine ends up staying the night. M for a reason.


He waited for the door to open. He didn't even know why he was nervous, but his heart just kept thumping in his chest, he had stood out here before, waited for the door to open, but this time he was a little more excited and energetic to see that person - even his facial expression was stone cold. Clutching his large blue jacket to protect his body from the warmth, he could faintly see his breath evaporating before his mouth.

The door swung open and a fairly young female woman was presented. The hall light was and eliminated most of the outside, not that he had to know that their was a welcome mat at his feet or their were an army of blue and yellow gnomes to his left. The female for him was Hana Kise, Ryota's mother who had her first set of children at 16 then Ryota at 20, so she was currently 37 a very young mother without a father, but she would win best mum of the year without a doubt.

"Ah Daiki. Ryota is in his room. Come in. Come in," she held the door wider and he stepped in and trudged his shoes off with his feet. It was a lazy art. "I thought you were the guys offering window cleans. Was about to yell at ya," she laughed softly, her hand covering her cute little pink glossy lips. Aomine followed her through the hall. She had every picture of her son and her two daughter lining the hall ways. There were a lot of the pictures of Ryota and his older twin sisters in grey and white canvas' at different ages. All posing, all smiling, all beautiful.

"You know where to go right?" She asked as she turned into the living room. The blue haired male nodded and strolled his way up the stairs onto the second landing and strutted way into the second living room, and into the back corridor where Kise slept. His house was part labryith, he was sure of it. He knocked on the door gently, like it was his mother wanting him in and heard a soft 'come in'. So he took that to enter and opened the door slowly.

"Who was at the door?" Ryota asked as he sat on his bed, his face in a book. He never looked up to see Aomine smiling softly at him.

"Take a guess," Ryota looked up abruptly to see Aomine with his warm smile, the one where his face doesn't look like it's in pain and is looking at something that he loves. The tanned male shut the door quietly and locked the door while throwing his jacket on the floor next to Kise's dirty basketball uniform. Aomine walked over and sat at the end of the bed and pulled of his white cardigan, his own mother had knitted for him and folded it up and sat it on Kise's tidy and organised desk, to the right of the bed.

"You never come round, what's up?" Ryota asked slipping a cat bookmark into the page and shutting the book and placing the book on the night stand to the left. He held his arms open and Aomine crawled over and gave him a large hug. His left knee pressing against Kise's groin while his other leg was on the outside.

"You know what will be up," Aomine purred seductively into the others ear. He sucked on the others earlobe gently, his teeth pulling at the skin ever so gently. Kise wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head against the others shoulder.

"My dick or your dick up my ass?" He sighed sadly. He didn't want to just screw him. He wanted to be intimate with him, that would be holding hands or cuddling in bed and not just being pound into. They weren't just fuck buddies, Kise wanted to talk to Aomine about his day and his problems. Why was it always about the ass?

"You're cute. Defiantly the second one," Aomine chuckled softly but was shoved away by a frustrated Kise. No, that won't do. He is not having sex tonight.

"No. You don't come round just to see me. You don't care enough," Aomine fell and lay on his side and stroked Kise's knee that was clad with cotton grey joggers. He drew little circles on the bone but his knee didn't flinch like last time or any other time. Kise would bend his knee into the touch but it just lay flat on the bed, like it was never happening.

"You're not female Kise. We don't need to have this deep emotions before we have sex," Kise shook his head and stood up. He limped over to his bedroom door, unlocked it and pulled it open with anger and gestured for Aomine to leave.

"Either care more or get out. You are not getting what you want. So if you came for that reason leave. I'm not putting out," Kise limped back over to his bedroom door and put his head phones on and picked up his book and continued to read. Aomine sighed, sagged out of the bed and shut the door and returned to Kise's side and lay on his bed his head lying on his pillow where Kise's head lay.

"What's wrong? Why are you a female tonight?" Kise turned his music up on his phone, pouting gently. Aomine sighed, knowing that he was in that hormonal state and wasn't going to speak to him for a long, long time. Aomine crawled down Ryota's large bed and sat at his feet covered by pink fluffy socks.

He pulled off his right sock and brushed the underside with his finger softly. He felt Kise relax to the touch and his toes curled softly. He bent down and kissed the top of his foot, on the bones then went to messaging it softly. He had witnessed Haizaki stepping on his foot and knew that it had been hurting him a bit since their own game. His own shoulder was thrown out of place. He sucked on the side, his tongue brushing where the soft skin ended and the rough hard skin began.

His foot was healing slowly but he did need to put heat packs on it when he we to bed. Kise moved his book away for a moment to see that Aomine's right hand was very much sore. He reached forward and examined it, "S'alright. I did it when I punched Haizaki. He won't bother you," Kise smiled and lay his head back and continued to read. Aomine first assumed that he was this airhead, who only read magazines but he was a very big reader, that read so many books. He probably topped Kuroko for the amount he read.

Aomine rolled Kise's trousers legs up and looked to his swollen knees. He was sure that they didn't hurt so much during the game but he was wrong. They were very bad, probably the reason why he was all grumpy. Aomine leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kise's soft ones.

"Why haven't you been responding to my texts?" Kise asked quietly, looking down to his swollen knee's. Aomine softly pushed Kise down and climbed on top of him and kissed him again passionately.

"Got in a fight with my mother, then she found my porn magazines, so she took my phone off me. I locked my phone so she can't read my texts," Aomine replied, his eyes going soft and glancing over to his hands and not to Kise.

"What did you fight about?" Kise ran his fingers through Aomine's short blue hair. It was so soft against his fingers, like it was a soft rabbit. He loved his hair. He couldn't pleat his hair, like how Aomine did for him,

"We were watching TV about gay men coming out to their mother and was slagging them off. I started to defend them, one thing led to another and I slapped her. I was just so angry with her. I wanted to tell her about us, but she doesn't need to know,"

"We will tell them later on. When we are ready to tell them, we will. Hopefully by that time, they won't care too much," Aomine smiled as Kise was trying to cheer him up, so he pressed his lips to the other. If only he knew what to say to make the other feel better when he was sad. Kise was always cheering the other up, what ever it was, he made him smile, but Aomine could never return the favour.

"Go lock the door," Kise blushed. Aomine stood up and rushed over the door and locked it and rushed back over to Kise, scooping him up and having his legs wrapped around his waist. Their mouths mashed together and the sloppy and wet kisses began to take over. They both enjoyed it and some what needed it. Kise for comfort (yeah, he said he wasn't going to, but he changed his mind, Aomine was just to hard to resist. And for the said male, he was always in need of sex.

Aomine was trying to free Kise from his clothes that restricted him from touching him. He wanted to see his naked body, which he loved and treasured. Kise's jumper and anime t-shirt that he never let anyone see was pulled off and Aomine had his lips on his collar bone sucking softly and nipping at the flesh.

"Kise, lift your hips,"

"Call me by my first name. Come on. Your making love to me not my family," He blushed heavily at the term making love. They had never proclaimed those three words but they just knew that was how the other felt. They just knew.

"Wouldn't mind doing this to any of your family members," Aomine chuckled but was hit in the stomach. "I'm sorry," Aomine gasped out trying to take deep breath from the elbow jab. "It's to embarrassing saying your first name," Aomine looked to the book on the shelf, to direct his gaze from Kise's golden eyes that drew him on like a whirlpool.

"You can call Kurokocchi Tetsu yet you have problems calling your boyfriend by his first name," Kise snapped at him. He wanted to get special treatment from Aomine, he wanted to be called Ryota, to be special. Kuroko was his ex-best friend, yet he still called him Tetsu. What did Kise have to do to be called Ryota, clearly letting his ass be pounded was not the answer for such treatment from his boyfriend.

"That's different?"

"Enlighten me. How? Don't I out rank everyone?"

"Of course you do. You mean the world to me Ry- Kise," he looked down at their hips and how they were pressed together. He ground his pelvis into Kise until he was whimpering in delight. Aomine smiled and lay him down and ground his pelvis into his lover who was mowing in pleasure.

"Just give it to me now. I can't wait," Kise let out a pleasurable hiss and turned round, his ass propelled in the air, clad with his grey joggers. Aomine was glad that they stopped talking about first names, he just wasn't ready to call his first name, not when he is his boyfriend. He was just too shy to say it.

Aomine reached down and kissed the area where Kise's anus would be. He heard a glutteral moan from the blonde and continued in the area. He rubbed a finger along his crack, on top of two other layers but he could still feel Kise loving the sensation, he was even rocking his hips into his face.

"Thought you weren't wanting this, what changed your mind?" The tanned male asked, removing his face from Kise's covered ass and sat back to see his ass. He noticed how Kise was standing. He wasn't putting any weight on his right knee and his foot was slightly elevated.

"Just did. Are you rejecting?" Aomine shook his head while grabbing Kise's waist and flipping him round, so that he could rest on his back. He bent down and pressed his lips to the sore knee then crawled on top and sat on his hips, like he usually did.

"Don't go in the position, if you can't put weight on your knee," The blonde tilted his head back and looked up to the ceiling. He lifted his hips up and pulled down his trousers where Aomine took hold of them and pulled them off and threw them to where his jacket lay on the floor. Kise wore anime red boxers, that hugged his thighs perfectly. They had a shape that looked like a bird almost, Aomine knew the sign to be the geass.

Kise sat up and turned back round, his ass in the air but not as high as last time. Aomine pulled his hips closer to his face where he sucked on the boxers, his arms wrapping around his hips as he continued to lick and suck on the parts where his anus would be and his balls.

"Talk to me,"

"What?"

"Talk to me. About your day, about whatever you want," Kise nodded and lay his head on the pillow and thought of todays events.

"What about? I can't think."

"Anything, your match with Haizaki."

"Alright...," Kise paused for a moment to think of what he wanted to say. It was hard to think when his back side was being pleasured so wonderfully that he was so close to purring, when he starts to talk he can feel it rippling up his throat. "It was nice when Kurokocchi shouted out. Did you hear him?" Aomine nodded his head against the others ass. "I would have liked it, it if you had shouted out. I would have been all over him, if I knew," Aomine never responded. He just let Kise ramble on. "Haizaki knew that my foot was sore and was even trying to make me feel bad about that girl he stole from me."

Aomine grazed his teeth down the the cloth and nipped it softly earning a howl of pleasure from the male beneath him. His legs had collapsed under him and he lay on his bed like a dog. Aomine lifted his hips once again to continue with what he was doing, "Keep talking."

"Can you take of some of your own clothes?" Aomine nodded his head and removed his top and his jeans and throw them to the floor with the rest of the scattered clothes. "Let's change positions," Kise stood up and lay Aomine down on the bed and he crawled over him, his ass in his face. He pulled down his own boxers and then Aomine's who helped with the rest of it. Both of them were now stark naked and enjoying it.

"Don't you want to lie down? I can top this?" Aomine asked knowing what Kise wanted. He wanted to be pleasured and to pleasure. Aomine reached his neck up and started to suck on his ass. Kise let out a small snarl and bent down and played with his balls.

"Damn it Ryo...Kise. I think we just have to get this done fast. I'm going to prepare you, alright," Kise nodded his head while continuing to massage Aomine's dark balls. He didn't suck, he wasn't ready to do such a dirty thing. He loved it when Aomine did it to him, but he wasn't ready for it. He reached for lubricant and squirted it onto his hands before running it up and down his length. He passed it back to Aomine who rested it on his stomach while he continued to suck.

"Why don't you suck me?" Aomine suggested. The blonde shook his head slowly, while running a hand up and down the others length. He coated his boyfriends balls in the sloppy liquid and ensured that his length was dripping with lubricant.

"Alright, One finger," Aomine pressed his index finger to Kise's puckered hole and softly pushed it inside. It was extremely tight and for Kise, it was freezing with the cold liquid that Aomine had coated his fingers with, "Talk to me. About you, I don't want to hear other guys right now," Aomine almost hissed.

"Okay...so erm...I was at the erm...oh god...the hospital a few weeks ago to see about my knee and they said that I won't last with how I play...so basically...I erm...the next game will be my last," he moaned every now and again as he spoke, it was just to amazing to be fingered.

"You can't stop,"

"I'm not gonna quit sport...I'm going to try another one I guess. I can still run but not at such speeds...or with such tricky movement," Aomine reached forward and pressed his lips to Kise's soft ass while he added another finger into Kise's ass and pumped him slowly, his fingers only going as the first bone on his finger.

"Ryo-Kise there isn't a sport that won't fuck up your knee. I'm sorry but what ever sport that doesn't fuck your knee isn't a good sport. They all require functioning limbs. I'm sorry, h-honey," Kise sighed and rolled away from Aomine and stood up. "I'm sorry," Aomine apologised knowing that, the facts broke the blondes heart.

"Just fuck me," Kise purred softly with tears falling down his cheek. He got back onto the bed and lay down. It was sad, it was like he had given up with the foreplay and just needed to feel better. He just needed to have Aomine with him, to hold him. Aomine gave himself a few extra strokes for himself then alined himself up with Kise.

He pushed himself in slowly, like usual, ensuring that he didn't hurt his beloved Kise below him who was crying harder from the pain. Aomine tutted, of course he was going to cry. He wasn't prepared properly, so of course, Aomine's huge penis was going to stretch and hurt Kise's little ass. When Aomine was as far as he could, he bent down and wrapped his arms around Kise who continued to cry.

"What so you want to do?" Aomine softly asked Kise who wrapped his arms around the males neck and buried his face in his boyfriends neck.

"About my knee?" Aommine nodded. "After the winter cup, I'm retiring. I don't plan to lose to Seirin, but I can't play against Rakuzan. My knee will be fucked beyond repair if I do," Kise stroked Aomine's back softly, his fingers delicately tracing his shoulder blades.

"Then what? What do you do? Lose to Seirin then. Give Tetsu the chance to defeat Rakuzan. If you can't, let him," Kise pouted when he heard Tetsu. He thrusted his hips up and Aomine nodded and pulled out to slowly thrust back in.

"Don't say another mans name when we are having sex," Kise hissed angrily. Aomine reached forward and pressed his lips softly against Kise's. The said male opened his mouth and their tongues fought for passion while Aomine slowly sped up. His dick slamming into Kise while the male below withered away into nothing with the intense pleasure in his stomach. It hurt, it hurt like hell, but he loved it more than anything.

...

"Ryota...what time did Daiki-chan leave?" Kise's mother walked in several hours later to find Aomine holding her son so sweetly, both sleeping peacefully. She looked to the boxers and clothes on the floor and turned round. Katsumatsu stood behind her with a warm smile. She rolled her eyes and walked away down the stairs to make a phone call.

The captain walked in to find Aomine holding his ace and that he was slowly waking up. He watched as Aomine gave Kise, who appeared from under the cover, a gentle kiss on the lips. Kise wrapped his arms around the males shoulders to deepen the kiss.

Cough cough. The two teens turned to see Kise's teammates staring in complete horror. Aomine groaned and ducked under the covers and army crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed his boxers and got them on, amazingly without the light and stepped out of the bed. He picked up his jeans and his t-shirt and quickly got dressed while the senpai's stared in disbelief.

"What do you want?" Aomine hissed, glaring at Katsumatsu who was staring at him.

"What were you doing here? After the way you treated Kise-san the last time," Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"The last time? The last time...me and Kise were on a date," he hissed to the senpai who was not taking any of his shit.

"The last time we played basketball, you were so horrid towards him," he snapped back, seriously confused and angry. The darker skinned male before him, had no respect for him and treated Kise like shit on the basketball court.

"My feelings for Kise remain the same even if I have to play against him for basketball. He doesn't like when I go easy, there for I shan't. Besides that game still got you playing did it not. So there is no harm," Aomine hissed back. His feelings for Kise didn't get in the way of his basketball and he didn't want them to think that he was a horrid person. The court is different to the real world. Aomine wouldn't want to beat Kise in the real world but on the court that changed.

"You damaged his knee. That's what you did," Katsumatsu was seething at the male before him. He watched as Aomine put his belt on and looked him dead in the eye.

"His knee was fucked well before that match you dumb ass. His knees were always weak since middle school. Don't go putting blame on me. And speaking of fucked up, Kise wants to speak to you," Aomine grabbed his cardigan from table and tugged it on. He walked over to Kise handing him his boxers and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'm most likely going to be murdered. I'll see you later. Good luck against Seirin," Kise nodded his head but gasped when he saw Aomine's mother standing behind Katsumatsu, frowning angrily. Daiki gasped in surprise. His mother was small. She was about the same height as Akasshi but that glare, those dark blue eyes made her look like she was towering over Murasakibara and Aomine was certain that if he did have a tail, it would be tucked between his legs.

"Home. Now," she ordered, her small voice booming in the small room. Aomine turned to Kise who pulled the covers over his chest like a female and hid his boxers under the covers.

"I'm dead," Aomine Daiki whispered to him and watched as that serious face lossened and the corners of his lips twitched.

"Yes you are," Aomine's mother hissed angrily at her son. "You never bothered to phone. I was worrying all night. I was out looking for you until three in the morning. Your dad is still hunting for you. How much trouble you are in. We were worried sick," she had tears dripping down her cheek and though she had worried all night for Daiki's safety, he couldn't help but growl at her.

"One: can't phone you. You have my phone. I would have phoned if you never took it off me. Second: couldn't really say at my boyfriends could I now, since you can't take the hint that I don't want you telling "the fags on the tv should just die" so I'm glad you worried all night. Not my problem," Aomine hissed back at her and brushed past her. It was her fault she worried too much. "I will get home on my own. I don't want to talk to you," Aomine turned to Kise and gave him a warm smile, "Later Ryota," he blushed heavily and rushed out. It took Kise a moment to realise what he had said. He quickly pulled on his boxers and rushed down the stairs, his knee cracking and his foot burning.

Kise jumped onto Aomine's back and heard him laugh softly, "Bye Daiki."

...

**So I started this on saturday once I saw that episode and I finally got it finished. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
